Hearts' Collision
by harrypotterfreak731
Summary: After the war...Hermione runs into Draco while visiting a friend at St. Mungos...what will happen when these two hearts collide? DMHG


**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I posted anything. My editor was out of town and I didn't want to post without him reading it first. I have up to Ch. 6 written on my other story "The Longest Fall" and I will be posting them as soon as I can. For now, enjoy: )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it : (**

_

* * *

_

_It was dark and extremely cloudy. Not even the moon was visible. The Order were all stationed outside the Malfoy Manor, crouched and hiding in various bushes and shrubs. They had received word this is where Voldemort was planning his next attack. Naturally, the Order sprang into action and now they were all anxiously awaiting McGonagall's signal. _

_Hermione was crouched behind a rather large bush close up to the Manor. She looked around her. Harry was crouched down beside her to her right. He had on a determined look and he refused to talk to anyone. Hermione turned to look at her left. There was Ron, crouched down, looking paler then usual. He kept swallowing hard, and looked to Hermione, to be fighting the urge not to be sick. Hermione then turned her attention back to the Malfoy Manor once again. _

_Suddenly, they all heard McGonagall yell, "NOW!" and everyone sprang into action. She saw herself jump up and sprint off towards to Manor with her wand raised, but she didn't feel it. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Harry was darting through the crowd towards to front to get to Voldemort. Ron had hung back with Hermione. As they drew closer, windows were being shattered and the front door has been blasted away. The Order began spilling into the Manor, only to be greeted be eagerly awaiting, blood thirsty-looking Death Eaters. _

_Hermione ran over the rubble that had once been the door and ran through the doorway. Hermione turned her attention to the top balcony where an amused Voldemort was watching the fighting with a lazy, almost, bored expression on his face. She was snapped out of her trance as she heard screams erupting all around her. Wizards and witches began falling to the ground either screaming in agony or cold, lifeless, and dead. Hermione tried to scream as she saw Ron go down next to her. He was screaming and writhing on the floor. Hermione looked past him to find who had fired the curse and spotted no one other than Lucius Malfoy. Without thinking, Hermione raised her wand in his direction and yelled, "Crucio!" Her angry face dissolved into a scared, helpless kind of look as reality struck. Realization dawned on her scared-looking face as she watched Lucius writhing on the ground, yelling in pain. The curse ended and Hermione slowly began backing away from him, too scared to take off in a sprint. A Death Eater sprinted off beside Hermione, followed closely by Tonks firing a dozen curses after the Death Eater. Tonks shot a single streak of red after him and he stopped in his tracks and dropped to the floor. Tonks spun around and spotted a frozen Hermione. "Incendio!" she bellowed. _

_Hermione watched as Lucius instantly caught fire. Ron shakily stood, looked himself over, muttered a quick thanks to Hermione, and sprinted off yelling, "Stupify!" at a Death Eater trying to escape out the window. _

_Hermione stood rooted to the spot, firing stunning spells at every passing Death Eater. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry dart past the chaos on the bottom floor and up the stairs to the balcony where Voldemort was. She heard a shuffle behind her, and suddenly spun around and punched a Death Eater that had been trying to sneak up behind her. He went down, she watched him fall in slow motion, and muttered, "Incendio!" and watched him burn. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young blonde boy freeze. She turned and watched as Draco sank to his knees beside is father's burned corpse. _

"_I hate this!" He screamed as he, to Hermione's amazement, turned to a Death Eater that was trying to hex Lupin and bellowed, "Avada Kedavra!" Hermione stood gaping at him. Draco turned and spotted Hermione looking at him, then his eyes widened as he looked past Hermione. She spun around, a moment to late, as a spell came whizzing at her and hit her square in the chest. She instantly fell to the ground, clutching her knees to her chest, screaming in pain and agony. _

_It was a beyond intense, white-hot pain that felt like thousands of knives stabbing her all over and her insides were in fire. Seconds after it began, it came to a sudden halt. She looked over to the Death Eater who was lying dead on the ground. She tried to sit up, only to be overcome by a sudden wave of dizziness and light-headedness. Then she turned and spewed. She shakily stood after wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She suddenly remembered Draco and spun around to find he had fled off somewhere into the mass of fighting witches and wizards. _

_She heard blasting noises coming from the balcony upstairs and everyone began to turn their attention to the battle taking place up there. Soon everyone downstairs was silent as they watched. Harry dodged a curse sent by Voldemort while firing one of his own, only to be blocked by a shield charm. For a split second they stared at each other. They were out of breath, but both sported small smiles on their face while they stared the other down. Then both bellowed, "Avada Kedavra!" Everyone in the hall downstairs had to shield their eyes from the blinding green light._

Hermione screamed and looked around her. She wiped the cold sweat off her forehead as she realized she was in her flat. It had been five years since the war, making her 22 years old. As for the fight, Voldemort perished, But Harry's victory has come with a cost. The explosion from the two spells combining knocked Harry into a year-long coma. During that year, Ginny remained by his side. Today, the happy young couple is living together, though they aren't married.

Unfortunately, Ron hadn't come out so lucky. He wasn't dead, but death would be better than his current state. He was caught by a Death Eater's spell which forever had destroyed his mind. Now, he was but a walking memory of his former self. He resided in St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward. He never spoke with emotion or recognition. In the months after the war, when Hermione sat beside his bed sobbing asking, "Ron don't you remember anything?" he could only starred blankly into her heartbroken face.

Hermione turned to the calendar hanging on the wall. Her eyes burned as she noticed the day. It was this day, five years ago, that that fateful battle had taken place. Hermione got up and walked to her closet. She decided she would go visit Ron. She pulled on a ¾ length white shirt, some flared blue jeans, and a pair of black flip flops. She walked into her bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. She then pointed her wand at her hair and it jumped into a stylish bun. She looked at herself in the mirror, giving herself the once-over, and decided she was done. With a crack! she was gone.

She walked down the hall towards Ron's room. Various patients, whom she didn't know at all, waved to her. She put on a grim smiled and waved. She turned down a corner and saw a handsome blonde man backing out of one of the rooms. He turned and spotted Hermione. As soon as their eyes met, they froze. Instantly the two minds returned to that fateful night all those years ago. Hermione hadn't seen Draco since that night.

"Draco," she stammered, "what are you doing here?" Her eyes swam over his Medi uniform and realization dawned on her face.

"I…er…work here. Head doctor," he answered.

"Oh wow, congratulations," she said.

"Yeah thanks. Are you here to see Ron?" he asked, trying to end the awkwardness.

"Yes," she replied with sorrow in her voice, "Would you like to come too?"

"Um…I'm not sure if I should," he replied awkwardly.

"Nonsense, Ron loves visitors," a small smile playing across her face.

"Fine, I'm on lunch break now. But I'm not staying for too long."

Hermione nodded and walked past Draco into one of the wards on her left, followed by Draco. Ron was sitting up in his bed reading a book upside down.

"Hello Ron. How are you today?" Hermione asked in what Draco could tell was a fake cheery voice.

"I'm great. This book is amazing. It a muggle book about these three little pigs that are building charming little houses and this wolf that wants to be their neighbor but he accidentally keeps blowing the houses down." Ron replied dully.

Hermione grabbed the book and read its title: _The Little Engine That Could_. She sighed as she placed the book back down on the bed. She turned to look up at Draco with sad eyes. He slowly raised his hand, and then gently placed it on top of hers. She smiled up at him as she began to feel warm inside. For once, she didn't feel sad or depressed. She felt happy. Butterflies began attacking her stomach as she looked into his not-so-cold grey eyes.

Ron whistled, snapping her out of her trance. Hermione blushed and pulled her hand away. Draco chuckled nervously, and then stopped as he watched Hermione roll her eyes at Ron and then giggle.

'Wow, you're gorgeous,' Draco thought, unaware of the fact he had said it aloud until Hermione spun around.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh, I said this room smells like oranges. You know, the cleaner they use," he quickly lied saying the first thing he could think of.

"Oh. Well, Ron, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I must be off. I will see you again soon," she said as Ron picked up the book to continue reading.

"OK, see you!" he replied.

Draco nodded his farewell and followed Hermione out the door.

"Thanks for coming with me Draco," Hermione said turning around to face him.

"No problem. Listen Hermione," Draco started, trying to search for the right words to say.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"Er…willyougotodinnerwithme?" he said, jumbling all the words together.

"Um…what? I'm afraid I didn't quite get that," Hermione asked, amused at how he was so nervous that he couldn't form proper sentences.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Would you go to dinner with me?" he asked, finally getting the words out.

Hermione was prepared for Draco to ask her that, she had heard him the first time after all, but this time she was caught off guard by the color rising from her neck and settling on her cheeks and ears. She could feel heat radiating off her cheeks. Draco smiled at this.

"Er…yes," she replied, somewhat surprising herself remembering how awful he'd been in school. She had even punched him in their third year for being so foul. But then she remembered how that one night had changed everything and how he'd finally realized what a git he'd been. Hermione smiled.

"OK. Good. You will? Great. Meet me in Hogsmead by the Three Broomsticks around 7. There is a little place that just opened up that I think you'll like," he said.

"OK, sounds great. I'll be there," she stammered.

Draco smiled, and then disappeared with a crack! Hermione smiled to herself as she took off down the hall with a slight bounce in her step as she eagerly thought about that night's date.

Hermione had butterflies swarming in her stomach again as she was getting ready. She was in her closet trying to find something to wear. She wanted something to make her look hot, but not trashy; something cute, but not skimpy; something that showed she wasn't always the precautious braniac everyone believed her to be. She sifted through all her clothes and finally narrowed it down to a couple dresses. But she thought she could use a woman's opinion. She grabbed the dresses and left with a crack!

She opened her eyes, she found herself in Ginny and Harry's bedroom. Thankfully, Harry was at work because she'd hate to have walked in on Merlin knows what! Hermione looked around and didn't see Ginny, so she walked out into the hall and downstairs to the living room. Ginny was reading an article in a wizarding gossip magazine.

"Hello Ginny!" she said loudly.

She laughed as Ginny jumped.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, trying to slow her breathing back to normal.

"I have a date tonight and I came to you for some advice," Hermione said with a sly smile.

Ginny's eyes widened as she stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"Merlin Hermione, who is it? Where'd you meet him? Do I know him? Is it that one bloke you met while shopping the other day? I want details!" she asked in one breath.

"Ginny, breathe!" Hermione laughed, "It's not the bloke I met shopping the other day. I met him today at St. Mungos. He's the Head Doctor. You might even know him," she added sarcastically. Ginny's eyes went wide for a second time as she realized who it was.

"Hermione, you're going on a date with Draco Malfoy! Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know,' Hermione giggled, "You have to help me! I picked out a couple dresses, but I can't decide. My hair's a mess. I'm a nervous wreck!"

"Mione, of course I'll help you. Oh, this is so exciting!" she said calming Hermione down.

The two girls ran upstairs chatting about how Ginny would do her hair.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a black strapless dress that was tight at the bust and around the middle, but when it reached her hips, it flowed out. It went just below her knees and had a single black silky ribbon that tied around the waist. She also had on a pair of simple black heels made out of the same silky material as the ribbon. Her hair was in a cute up-do with a few curly wisps falling around her face.

Ginny was rummaging through her nightstand by her bed. She came back and slipped a silver heart-shaped locket around Hermione's neck.

"It was my grandmother's," Ginny told her.

"Ginny, it's beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"You look beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed, "Draco won't be able to keep his eyes off you…or his hands either!"

Hermione turned to see a sly smile on Ginny's face. She giggled at Ginny's dirty humor, but couldn't help but think…what if Ginny was right?

Hermione moved to stand under the edge of the roof as a light drizzle began to fall. She smiled; she loved the sound of rain. As she was looking up and down the street, she finally spotted Draco running over to her.

"You…l-look amazing," he said, hunched over trying to regain his breath.

When he finally did get his breathing to a slower pace, he stood and Hermione admired his outfit choice. He wore a nice pair of dark green pants, a white button-up shirt, and a matching green tie. His hair was slicked back with some gel and looked perfect.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled.

Draco grinned and held out his arm to escort her down the sidewalk to the new restaurant that had opened up.

"Oh wow, Draco…its beautiful…" she said in awe as she stared at the cute little bistro.

"Well, I know you went to France and this place has been getting excellent reviews for it's food in the Daily Prophet, so I just put the two together," he said.

Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and watched his reaction. He smiled and said, "After you Hermione," while escorting her in.

Dinner went smoothly. Hermione was having a great time, but when she thought about it, she was becoming a bit bored. Dinner was absolutely scrumptious, the conversation was flowing smoothly, but she couldn't help remembering what Ginny had said earlier: 'Draco won't be able to keep his eyes off you…or his hands!'

Now Hermione had, and had always considered herself to be, a good girl. But tonight, she wanted to show off her rebellious side. Ginny's words had gotten to her.

"That was lovely Draco. I really had a good time," Hermione said as they were walking out the door, into the street. Draco had paid for the dinner and had escorted her outside so they could take a walk. He had his fingers entwined with hers and they continued down the street. It was lightly drizzling and thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance, but neither seemed to mind.

They walked down the street past the Three Broomsticks, the post office, and the new quidditch place. Then they turned and walked back up the street past Zonko's, Honeyduke's, and Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Draco led Hermione down a small dirt path that twisted and turned out of Hogsmead. Within a few minutes, they were in front of the Shrieking Shack. Draco looked on at it for a few seconds, and then turned to face Hermione.

"You know…I really had a good time," he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Me too," Hermione replied breathlessly.

"We should do this ag-" but he was cut off by Hermione leaning in and kissing him passionately on the lips.

It began to rain a bit harder, but this only seemed to encourage the couple. Draco slid his hands down to Hermione's waist and Hermione had one hand resting on his chest, right over his heart, while her other was entangled in his hair. They were pulling each other in closer so that their bodies were almost touching. Draco's tongue grazed across her lower lip and she allowed his tongue to wrestle with hers. Hermione let a tiny moan escapes from the back of her throat as she began to dig her nails gently into his chest and scalp. It began to pour rain now, but it still was not enough to dampen the couple's inferno of passion.

Their bodies were touching now in a tight embrace. Both needed a slight breather, so Draco began trailing kisses down her jaw line and neck. She closed her eyes; bit her lip, and another tiny moan escaped from her throat. Draco reclaimed her lips with his own and let out a small groan and Hermione's eyes snapped wide open in shock as she felt his arousal. Hermione pulled away biting her lip, then smiled up at Draco. She could tell the excitement was torturing him because of the grimace that came across his face as he tried to step backwards.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," he said gruffly, pulling her back into his arms.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing," she replied with a seductive smile.

With that, Draco hugged her tight, and they disappeared with a crack!

* * *

**OK...now please review...it encourages me to write more: )**

**- Anna**


End file.
